<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тоскливые дни by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841951">Тоскливые дни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>R&amp;RII [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Requiem et Reminiscence I &amp; II - Gackt (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хочешь знать, как дни проходят,<br/>Дни мои в стране обид?<br/>М.Ц.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>R&amp;RII [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тоскливые дни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хочешь знать, как дни проходят, </p><p>Дни мои в стране обид? М.Ц.</p><p>Дни текли спокойно и размерено — настолько, насколько может быть спокойной и размеренной жизнь во время войны. Иногда казалось, что сквозь щели в рамах просачивается запах гари и отголоски выстрелов — приветы от ушедших мужчин. Город был пуст и тих. Возвращаясь со службы, Мария вспоминала, как когда-то летними вечерами из открытых окон лилась музыка и смех. Они с Рэем шли по дороге, их длинные тени касались друг друга, и Марии было смешно, что у них такие длинные руки и ноги, она улыбалась и брала Рэя под руку, словно взрослая замужняя женщина. «До войны всегда было лето», — думала она, кутаясь в пальто и пряча руки в рукава.</p><p>Вся жизнь осталась позади. Сейчас она, как и все, не жила; все ее существование сводилось только к одному — она ждала Рэя или хоть весточки от него. Уже много времени не приходили от него письма, и каждый вечер она заглядывала в почтовый ящик, но ничего не находила. Асакура — их общий друг — часто писал ей и, когда приезжал в отпуск, утешал ее, говоря, что почта работает плохо из-за того, что весь транспорт отдан в распоряжение военных. Мария верила ему, хотя и думала иной раз — не без злобы, — что другие-то письма получают… Но она верила, готова была верить во что угодно, лишь бы не допустить и осколка мысли о самом страшном.</p><p>На свой день рождения она позвала к себе свою подругу и, конечно, Асакуру. Он был другом Рэя, и Марии казалось, что, общаясь с ним, она как будто передает привет любимому. У нее появилась какая-то болезненная привязанность к Асакуре. Конечно, они всегда были друзьями, но сейчас, когда Рэй был так далеко… Асакура обещал Рэю заботиться о Марии и действительно держал слово. Сам он работал на военных, но не был на фронте и часто приезжал в город.</p><p>Утром в знаменательный день Мария проснулась, вынырнув из липкого и тяжелого сна. Ей уже не первый раз снилось, будто она встречает Рэя на улице, зовет его по имени, но он не узнаёт ее. Мучительное видение исчезало с рассветом. Она просыпалась, садилась на кровати, холодный пол прогонял остатки сна. Она улыбалась, глядя на стоявшую на тумбочке у кровати фотографию Рэя. Ей хотелось думать, что от каждой ее улыбки Рэю становится легче — где бы он ни был сейчас. «Доброе утро, Рэй!» — говорила она вслух.</p><p>— Тебе надо было выйти за него замуж, — сказала как-то ее подруга Лизхен. — Или хотя бы переспать с ним.</p><p>Мария только рассмеялась в ответ и ответила, что это ничего не изменило бы: война перечеркнула весь привычный ход вещей. Правда, иногда Марии приходило в голову, что будь у нее ребенок от Рэя, разлука не была бы такой тяжелой. Ей представлялось, как она нянчит маленького Рэя, как вернется Рэй… «Всё еще будет, — твердила она себе, — всё еще будет. Война не может длиться вечно. Мы поженимся, у нас будут дети…» И все же — если бы бегали по полу крошечные ножки, не таким хмурым казалось бы небо.</p><p>В утренней тишине стук ножа о деревянную доску слышался особенно отчетливо. Такой приятный, домашний звук — словно нигде не звучат выстрелы, и царит мир.</p><p>— С Днем Рождения, дочка! — Мать поцеловала ее в щеку и погладила по волосам.</p><p>— Спасибо, мама.</p><p>Мария всегда просыпалась первой, готовила завтрак, потом вставала мать, и они вместе завтракали. Говорили они только о пустяках: о том, что стоптались каблуки на туфлях, что надо перешить платье, что погода испортилась… О войне нельзя было говорить, назвать означало позвать в дом. О Рэе тоже не говорили. Но Мария чувствовала, что мать понимает ее и сочувствует, и была благодарна ей за молчание.</p><p>К полудню пришла Лизхен, как всегда — красивая, улыбчивая, одетая во все лучшее. Мария наизусть знала весь ее гардероб в три платья, но Лизхен так носила каждое из них, точно его только что сшили лучшие кутюрье.</p><p>— Поздравляю тебя, дорогая! — пропела она, обнимая и целуя именинницу. — Желаю тебе дождаться своего рыцаря и кучу ребятишек! Смотри, что я принесла. Та-дам! — жестом фокусника она извлекла из-за пазухи бутылку шампанского. — Мой старикашка клялся, что оно из самой Шампани.</p><p> Мария поставила бутылку на стол.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе.</p><p>— Мне это ничего не стоило. Подчеркиваю — ничего. А где твоя почтенная матушка?</p><p>— Ушла к приятельнице, сказала, что не хочет нам мешать.</p><p>— Ура! Да здравствует свобода! — Лизхен рассмеялась и начала открывать шампанское.</p><p>— Подожди, пока придет Асакура.</p><p>— Фу! Терпеть его не могу! Ты никогда не замечала, что он на крысу похож?</p><p>— Не говори глупостей!</p><p>— Да! Узкоглазая крыса! Извини-извини. Я помню, он твой друг и друг Рэя… Нашел тебе службу… Впрочем, ты знаешь, я не разбираюсь в людях. Вспомни хотя бы моего муженька!</p><p>Лизхен женила на себе одного парня, сказав ему, что беременна. Впрочем, она и сама была уверенна в этом. Но беременность оказалось ложной, муж обвинил ее в обмане, сказал, что надеялся избежать призыва, женившись на ней, крепко избил ее на прощание, отбыл на фронт и никогда ей не писал. Лизхен прокляла его и стала путаться с богатыми и не очень мужчинами, чтобы, как она говорила, не умереть с голоду. Она была неплохо образована, но работы себе найти не могла. Мария искренне жалела ее, но помочь ничем не могла. Правда, про себя она думала, что лучше уж умереть с голоду, чем… так…</p><p>— Ты ангел, — отвечала Лизхен на ее рассуждения. — И у тебя есть мама… и Рэй. А у меня никого нет! Для кого мне себя беречь? Черт возьми, мужчины прекрасно устроились! Развязали войну, играют в свои «пиф-паф», а мы тут должны выживать. И они же нас еще и презирают!</p><p> Иногда Лизхен имела дело с военными, и знала много такого, что не просачивалось на радио и в газеты. Приходя к Марии, она делилась новостями и сплетнями. Остановить этот словесный поток ничто не могло.</p><p>Асакуру она действительно терпеть не могла и не упускала случая поиздеваться над ним. Зная о его робости, она старательно флиртовала с ним. Асакура краснел, смущался и чуть не заикался под ее взглядом. По-немецки он говорил безупречно, но при ней начинал сбиваться.</p><p>— Есть хорошая новость, — сообщил Асакура. — Один из моих приятелей видел Рэя.</p><p> Мария невольно вскрикнула и залпом осушила бокал.</p><p>— Они, правда, не перекинулись и парой слов, и это было почти месяц назад…</p><p>Месяц назад. Писать он перестал намного раньше. Но все же… Господи! Мария широко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе за хорошую новость! — ласково сказала она.</p><p>Совсем некстати ей вдруг вспомнилось, как недавно одна ее знакомая получила известие о смерти брата. С тех пор Мария приучила себя не волноваться из-за отсутствия писем. Пусть лучше ничего не будет, чем такое! Сколько их, женщин с навсегда застывшей тоской в глазах, кто потерял брата, любовника, мужа, сына?.. Все больше и больше становилось вдов в городе. И Мария, в своем белом платье, чувствовала себя неудобно, ей словно было стыдно за что-то. Но именно молчаливое отчаяние женщин служило причиной тому, что она продолжала тщательно следить за собой. Одевалась и причесывалась она для Рэя, точно он мог в любой момент увидеть ее. Для него она должна быть самой красивой, для него должна сохранить здоровье и веселый нрав. Где бы он сейчас ни был, он не должен видеть ее слез. Пока она будет жить так, словно он в любой момент может войти в комнату, будет жить и он, и не придет страшная бумага, не будет черного платка и траура в доме. Все это не было результатом долгих размышлений, она просто жила так, как подсказывало ей сердце.</p><p>— Давайте выпьем! — предложила Лизхен. — Пусть кончится война, и солдаты вернутся домой!</p><p>— Мой старик говорит, — продолжала она, — что русские возьмут Берлин. Но, пока у нас есть такие храбрые солдаты, — (она сладко улыбнулась Асакуре и подмигнула ему), — нам ведь нечего бояться, правда?</p><p>Асакура смущенно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это только слухи, — сказал он. — Русские не могут нас победить.</p><p>— Ну, зачем вы об этом? — спросила Мария. — Давайте лучше танцевать.</p><p>Она поставила пластинку. Мягкий женский голос пел о весне и любви. Пластинка была старая, и голос немного заикался, но это не умаляло красоты песни.</p><p>— Отличная идея! Пригласи-ка меня, солдатик! — Лизхен взяла Асакуру за руку и вытянула на середину комнаты.</p><p>Мария смотрела на них. Ей было хорошо и весело. Она получила весточку о Рэе, рядом ее друзья, вино разливалось приятным теплом по телу. Пластинка доиграла, Лизхен предложила выпить еще.</p><p>— Я кое-что слышала, — сказала вдруг она громко. Хмель ударил ей в голову, щеки горели. — Кое-что секретное. Старик говорит, что вся наша надежда на один особый отряд. Правда, не знаю, что в нем такого особого. Но это все страшная тайна. Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь? — повернулась она к Асакуре.</p><p>— Я… не думаю, что это правда, — мягко возразил он.</p><p>— Так бы ты и сказал нам! — Она повернулась к Марии и обращалась уже только к ней, голос ее звучал уже спокойно и твердо: — По крайней мере, твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах может участвовать в какой-нибудь секретной операции или что-то вроде того, поэтому и не пишет. Давайте выпьем за него!</p><p>Мария снова завела пластинку. Асакура пригласил ее танцевать. Потом они пили еще. Вино кончилось, шампанское тоже. За окном давно уже стемнело. Вернулась от приятельницы мать. Асакура откланялся. Лизхен осталась помогать Марии убирать со стола и мыть посуду, а после этого попросила проводить ее до угла.</p><p>— У меня такое чувство, будто Асакура что-то скрывает, — сообщила она. — Когда мой старичок рассказывал о том секретном отряде, он упомянул, что над проектом работал японец.</p><p>— Не говори глупостей! Что ему скрывать от меня? Да и мало ли японцев! Они же наши союзники, их немало среди военных.</p><p>— Хорошо. Общение с военными сделало меня подозрительной. И все-таки он какой-то противный. Он не может перехватывать письма от Рэя?</p><p>— Зачем ему это?</p><p>— Ты наивная, как ребенок. Из ревности! Он же влюблен в тебя.</p><p>— Ты слишком много читаешь, — рассмеялась Мария.</p><p>— В таком случае, ты слишком мало, моя дорогая. Все, мне пора идти. Прощай, моя радость, и еще раз поздравляю! — Она поцеловала ее в щеку и крепко обняла. — Если бы ты знала, как я тебе завидую! — тихо сказала она. — Какое это счастье — так любить, как ты. Не смотри так удивленно, я знаю, что говорю. Прощай!</p><p>Лизхен снова поцеловала ее и почти бегом перебежала на другую сторону улицы, где в темноте виднелся силуэт машины. Мария постояла немного, вдыхая прохладный воздух. Потом повернула обратно к дому.</p><p>Мать еще не спала. Работало радио. Новостей мать никогда не слушала, и сейчас из репродуктора неслась музыка.</p><p>— Как дела у Лизхен? — спросила мать. — Нет вестей от мужа?</p><p>Она знала о Лизхен не меньше самой Марии, но старательно делала вид, что ни о чем не догадывается.</p><p>— Нет, писем она не получает. Но у нее все хорошо, конечно.</p><p>— Тебе очень к лицу это платье.</p><p>— Спасибо, мама. — Мария подошла к матери и крепко обняла ее.</p><p>— Сыграй что-нибудь, — попросила вдруг мать. — Ты давно не садилась за пианино.</p><p>Мария, действительно, очень давно не садилась за пианино — со дня отъезда Рэя. Никаких особых причин этому не было, просто желание играть не возникало, да и было много других забот.</p><p>— Я все забыла! — воскликнула она весело. — Заранее прошу прощения.</p><p>Пальцы плохо слушались, но мелодия звучала правильно и точно, и Мария все больше уходила в игру, становясь увереннее. Она уже почти забыла, какое это наслаждение — играть. Она закрыла глаза. «Ты слышишь, Рэй? — мысленно обратилась она к своему «рыцарю». — Ты слышишь, как я играю? Без тебя. Для тебя. Услышь меня, Рэй! И возвращайся, возвращайся, любовь моя! Слышишь, слышишь?..»</p><p>***<br/>Час был уже поздний. Мать легла спать. За окном не слышно было звуков ночного города: все они исчезли, как и огни в окнах. Мария погасила свет. Вглядываясь в темное стекло окна, она думала о том, что где-то, в эту самую минуту, может быть, идет бой. Она даже попыталась разглядеть, где и что происходит, но, конечно, ничего не увидела. Тяжелая тоска вдруг охватила ее. Бессильно опустилась она в кресло, уронила голову на руки и горько заплакала.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>